


Intersection

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: It's cheesy, M/M, Poetry, has math references..., it's kind of sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: A poem featured in the Promnis Promise zine organized by kingcael and fungusamongus on tumblr.





	Intersection

that cupid’s bow drawn so taut, the curve achingly, sharply defined.  
a smile, a face to launch a thousand ships.  
o, lean and beautiful,  
eyes green as the sea.

the other, face full of stars,  
lashes so thick and full.  
his eyes shine brighter than any light in heaven.  
but when he looks up, he looks away.

moving parallel, two lines will never meet.  
staying where they are, hands, lips, bodies will never touch.  
one move, and an intersection is made.  
linear functions meet but once.  
one night only, one kiss, one act of love.

but to stray from destiny, from duty;  
to throw themselves into the unorthodox,  
to twist and curve and bend in more ways than one,  
to be together and stay.

for freckles to meet high cheekbones and full lips to meet bars.  
for one thing of beauty in a world of ruin and decay.

for sightless eyes to adore,  
for shaking hands to soothe,

love.


End file.
